prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hummy
Hummy is the fairy mascot of Suite Pretty Cure♪. She is a female cat-like fairy with pink and white fur, and is the "Fairy of Songs" who came to the human world to search for new Pretty Cure to fight Mephisto. Hummy is first introduced as the chosen songstress to sing the Melody of Happiness. She is a bit of an airhead, making her rarely sad or unhappy, and not even shocked when she meets Siren as an enemy. She is very positive and can get rid of a bad thought in minutes. She tends to say alot, a nod to her cat-like appearance. History Past History Before Hummy was chosen to sing the Melody Of Happiness, Hummy and Siren were friends. Some time before the ceremony for the Melody of Happiness, she was chosen to be the Fairy of Songs, but was never told of her responsibilities, and did not see Siren before it started. Later it is revealed how Siren helped Hummy when someone played a cruel trick by giving Hummy the wrong score for the contest to see who would sing the Melody of Happiness and how a lie concerning this led to Siren's defection to minor land. The Melody of Happiness When the ceremony starts, Hummy is to sing the Melody of Happiness to the citizens of Major Land and their empress, Aphrodite. As Hummy is about to sing, the ruler of Minor Land, Mephisto, appears, stealing the Legendary Score and changing the melody to the Melody of Sadness. Siren, who has joined Minor Land and was the previous Fairy of Songs, starts to sing the new score, making the audience very sad. Aphrodite proceeds to scatter the score into several notes and sends them to Earth, ordering Hummy to take with her the Fairy Notes to find the scattered notes. At the same time, Mephisto sends Siren and the Trio the Minor to do the same. Unknown by Hummy, however, she was sent also to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, whom shall protect the Melody of Happiness. As she gets to the human world, she witnesses Siren and the Trio the Minor cornering a defenseless girl. She of course tries to stop Siren. The girl is revealed to be Houjou Hibiki, and her friend Minamino Kanade. Both of them have a G Clef in their bodies. Siren and Bassdrum try to take them from the girls, but they had a shining light defending them. Hummy then realizes that they are Pretty Cure and has two Fairy Tones help them transform. Much to there dismay, the girls are not presently friends, and their fighting makes them return to their original forms very fast. After the villains and their Negatone leave, Hummy tries to help them become friends again, but can only watch as Kanade leaves them. She tries to have Hibiki explain the circumstances, and is told that the girls had a fallout when Kanade left Hibiki for some other girls at the beginning of the school year. However, in the end, Hummy manages to get them to work together and to come to an agreement. They then transform once more to recover their record that was stolen from them. Relationships Houjou Hibiki - Hummy lives with Hibiki, and the two seem to get along very well, talking about whatever issues Hibiki is having. Siren - Although Siren betrayed Major Land by joining Mephisto, Hummy still considers her a friend, much to the annoyance of Siren, but this is later shown to appeal to Siren's heart when she is brainwashed. Trivia *The voice actress of Hummy, Mitsuishi Kotono, is also the voice actress of Sailor Moon from the Sailor Moon series. * For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Hummy appeared in the following rankings: ** 1st in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most" Gallery Profiles 182226_192540807440279_178436472184046_601176_792966_n.jpg|TV Asahi's picture of Hummy. 5vjhg135fg135fg.jpg|Hummy's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. hamy.jpg|A plush toy of Hummy. Screenshots hummyallwet.jpg|Hummy after getting drenched by a wave. storyimg1.jpg|Hummy and the Fairy Tones vlcsnap-2011-05-11-18h53m39s220.jpg|Hummy smiling tumblr_lk1zlxhIN31qcu6mno1_400.jpg|Hummy holding Cure Muse sign board Hummy Runs.JPG|Hummy runs p_01.jpg|Hummy Sqeezes mouth s640x480 (2).jpg|Hummy tries to comfort Siren to be good again s640x480 (3).jpg|Hummy holds Dory s640x48034567.jpg|Hummy with some Fairy Tones doing medidation 19.png|evil Hummy 20.png|Hummy's mouth wide and glittering eyes suite-1-03.jpg|Smiling Hummy p_02.jpg|Hummy's ears covered 5656232569.jpg|Hummy trapped yawns 598752.jpg 784320.jpg 1319327996637.jpg|hummy halloween costume 24.png|HUMMY HEADS! Merchandise Suiteprecuresweetmascot.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure♪ Sweet Mascot